yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 110
"Primo's Plan, Part 5" known as "The Three Emperors of Iliaster" in the Japanese is the 110th episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::[[Yusei finally succeeds at Accel Synchro Summoning "Shooting Star Dragon" and begins his counter offensive against "Meklord Emperor". Against the Meklord Emperor with the seemingly unbreakable iron-clad defenses, the amazing effect of "Shooting Star Dragon" is put to good use. As Yusei activates the effect of "Shooting Star Dragon" to reveal the top 5 cards from his Deck, the Mark of the Dragons appear 1 by 1 on Yusei's back. Primo is shocked that Yusei was able to achieve such an impossible task. When Yusei defeats Primo, Primo screams out that his Meklord Emperor can't be defeated by any human (In the dub he states it couldn't be defeated in general, least of all by Yusei). Primo crashes with his Duel Runner in pieces. His upper torso is ripped away from the machine to reveal that he is an android. Yusei then approaches where Primo is, but then suddenly something causes Primo, his sword, and his Duel Runner to levitate. In front of Yusei, who just beat Primo, Jakob and Lester appear returning the unconscious Primo and his possessions to their side. They tell Yusei their purpose in this world and about the purpose of the chaos that the WRGP became trapped in. He also announces that he will participate in the WRGP. At the end of Jakob and Lester's explanation, Jakob's own tablet finally appears, the third Meklord Emperor, Grannel.]] Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Primo :...continued from previous episode. Turn 15: Primo Yusei has just managed to Accel Synchro Summon "Shooting Star Dragon" and because this was done when Primo activated the effect of "Meklord Emperor Wisel" to equip itself with "Stardust Dragon", the effect of "Meklord Emperor Wisel" is negated as it has lost its original target. Primo activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove ten Speed Counters (Primo's SPC: 12 → 2) and destroy "Shooting Star Dragon", but Yusei activates the third effect of "Shooting Star Dragon" to remove it from play until the End Phase and allow Yusei to negate one attack by Primo. On Primo's End Phase, "Shooting Star Dragon" ( 10/3300/2500) returns to the field in Attack Position. Turn 16: Yusei Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Angel Baton". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Primo's SPC: 2 → 3; Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4). Yusei's hand contains "Turret Warrior", "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", and "Sonic Chick". Yusei activates the first effect of "Shooting Star Dragon" to reveal the top five Cards of his Deck. For each Tuner Monster that Yusei picks up, "Shooting Star Dragon" will gain that many attacks. Yusei reveals "Nitro Synchron", "Junk Synchron", "Effect Veiler", "Debris Dragon", & "Hyper Synchron", so "Shooting Star Dragon" can attack five times. "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Meklord Emperor Wisel", but Primo activates the first effect of "Skiel Carrier 5" to negate the attack. "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Meklord Emperor Wisel", but Primo uses the first effect of "Wisel Guard 3" to redirect the attack to itself instead. Due to the second effect of "Wisel Guard 3", it is not destroyed. "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks and destroys "Wisel Guard 3", "Wisel Attack 3", and "Skiel Carrier 5" (Primo 1800 → 100 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the German version, the parts where Primo's body is torn from his Runner and where his body skids down the road are cut out, showing him being flung from the Runner and Yusei then approaching him. In the English version, this scene is also cut out entirely. The pan-across shot of his legless torso is also changed into a stillshot of his upper half. * The song Clear Mind is still replaced with the standard music in the US version. * The part where Sherry is punched by Jakob and her helmet flies off is cut. * The part where Sherry is in Jakob's grip, and has her body wrapped around his arm, trying to get free, as he raises his arm. Her cleavage in a second is not edited in the dub. * The part where Sherry frees herself from Jakob's grip, and the part where Jakob rips some of her clothing, revealing her cleavage is cut, leaving questions on how she freed herself in the dub (unless the viewer has seen the original version). * The symbol on Elsworth's parachute isn't edited in the dub to match the first letter of his English dub name. (M for Mizoguchi in the original version). * Primo being levitated as Lester cuts open a portal is cut. * In the dub, Yusei doesn't announce the names of the cards he draws; all he says is some form of "Yes! It's a tuner" after drawing each of the five cards. * In the English adaptation, Jakob's explanation of his plan of controlling the world's events are very obviously evil, and for Iliaster's own ends. However, in the original version, Jakob says they are agents of God. *Instead of saying he is sub leader, the English version has Lester claim that he is co leader. He also mentions Primo is the number one junior lackey in the original, but the English version omits that and he instead states that Yusei, Jack, and Crow already know who Primo is now at this point. * In the original, Lester was talking to Primo when he was taking away Primo's Deck and stating what he is going to do with it. In the dub, Lester explains to Yusei what Primo did with his cards and what he is going to do with Primo's Deck. Notes *There was no need to to make all five attacks if Yusei had attacked Skiel Carrier 5 after destroying Wisel Guard 3. This was probably done for dramatic effect. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.